Starlight
by PyroPrincess13
Summary: Imagine if the dream came true. The dream we all have of going into Twilight. What would you do? Well, this is the account of a young girl who got her wish. co-written with daisukezgirl13
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I, Raychel Milam, was lying on my bed, reading Twilight. I was just finishing the last chapter when I set it down to rest my eyes. It wasn't easy reading in the dark. I wasn't supposed to have my light on after ten, and my mother was always up. So I was forced to read in the dark a lot, which was why my eyes hurt all the time. My eyes were glued to the page in the book I was on, the last one. And as I looked at the tiny text, one thought kept running through my head. '_I really wish I could go in Twilight'_

I know that every Twilight fan had that thought go through their head a couple of times, I'm sure of it. But, it went through my mind constantly, every day. During classes, I just start day-dreaming of it. At family events, school functions, restaurants, everywhere. My family calls me crazy, and maybe I am. Is it crazy to be in love with a fictional character? Yes, it is very crazy. I should be institutionalized.

I tore my eyes away from the book to look out my window. The night sky was so beautiful, and in my part of town the stars were so clear. When I was little, I used to want to be a star. They were up so high, but only at night. Then they'd hide during the day, but could always be trusted to return by nightfall. A shooting star flashed by and I had to think quickly.

"I really wish I could go into Twilight", I whispered, afraid my mother could hear if I talked normally. Then I sighed. _'As if that will ever come true.' _ Well, it couldn't hurt to try, right?

I closed my book and went to bed, my book still on my lap. I never moved in my sleep, so I knew it'd be safe.

---

I woke up to something hard under my butt. I moaned in discomfort and rolled over to the side to try to ease it. That just made me more uncomfortable, because then I was on smaller, harder, meaner things. I had kept my eyes squinted closed up until now, but they shot open when I felt something on top of my legs. A raccoon was crawling up my legs to my waist, doing something. I screamed and kicked it off, throwing it somewhere unimportant. Then I noticed where I was. I was in the woods. I didn't know why, I didn't know how, but I was in the woods, lying on the dirty ground with all the bugs and dirt. I shot up, not knowing what was going on. Why was I in the woods at night? Then it occurred to me. _'OH! I'm dreaming!'_

There, a perfectly good excuse.

I began running, not for anything in particular, but in your dream woods, you're supposed to run, right? At least that's what I thought. But, something was not right.

In dreams, you're supposed to be numb, not feeling anything. Then why could I feel the twigs and leaves on the ground? Why could I feel the bitter rain and wind biting into my skin? I could feel a scream coming up my throat, but it never seemed to come out. My body was moving on its own. I wanted to stop and wake up, but my legs kept going. I only stopped when I tripped.

"Ow," I murmured, laying flat on the ground. I propped myself up on my elbows which hurt because I'd scraped them in the fall. I saw that I was no longer in the woods, but on a street. At least I wasn't in the forest anymore, but…where was I? I tried moving again, but I fell right back on my stomach. It felt like I'd broken my knees or something, but I was too scared, too cold, and too tired to check. I really wanted to wake up, to just wake up in my nice warm bed with fully working knees. I didn't want to face the fact that this was real life. I didn't want to be lost in an unknown place.

Tears began falling from my eyes. They obstructed my view, which is probably why I didn't see the car speeding right towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading!

I honestly knew I was not going to die. That must sound odd considering I was lying in the street with a car coming my way, but it was true. Maybe it was my mind was still in denial and thought this was still a dream, but more so I'm pretty sure it was because I didn't see my life flash before my eyes. According to television and such, your life was supposed to flash in front of you right before death.

I didn't see anything but the headlights speeding towards my body. And I mean speeding literally; this mofo was going at the speed of light! Seriously, where were the cops when you needed them?! When they were about ten yards away, someone screamed something inside the car. The driver then hit the breaks and swerved to avoid me, making the car spin twice before it stopped on a dime two feet in front of me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, tears still coming out of my eyes. A wave of relief came over my body, making me relax. Someone was at my side in an instant.

"Are you okay?!", a beautiful male voice asked me. I tried to reply, to tell him that nothing was okay at the moment and if he could help get me home. But my mouth was only good for making crying noises at that time.

"What's wrong with you?!", the guy asked again. This time, I was able to respond.

"My…my knees", was all I was able to say before my throat became clogged again. The guy flipped me over and went down to examine my legs. I saw that his hair was a bronze-ish color and his hands were like ice on my skin. I somehow sat up without moving my arms as someone else came out of the silver car.

"What's going on?", a woman asked. She rushed over to my side next to the guy.

"I think her knees might be cracked", the guy said.

"Oh God! What's your name?", she asked me. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Raychel", I said, my voice still low and my eyes no on the guy's hands as they observed my bloodied knees.

"Well Raychel, don't worry, we're going to get you some help", he said. I just nodded as he picked me up and carefully set me in the backseat of his car. He and his partner sat in the front seats and he began speeding back down the road.

"Where…where are we going?', I asked so lightly I didn't think they could hear me.

"To my house. My father is a doctor and he'll fix you right up", the guy said.

"Don't worry, Carlisle is a great doctor", the girl said.

"Okay", I whispered.

"Edward, can't this thing go any faster?', she asked him. The car sped up more and I couldn't even make out the trees we were passing. _'Edward? No, no freaking way…'_ I adjusted my body to look at their faces (as good as I could seeing as how I was lying in the back seat). The girl had average features, but was pretty. She had a heart-shaped face that was pale but slightly pink. Her dark brown locks went down to her shoulder blades and they had a natural wave to them. She had dark brown eyes that at the moment were filled with worry.

I adverted my eyes to the guy driving. Now _he_ was a sight to see. His skin was snow white and dead-looking. He had wild, yet tamed bronze hair that went into his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful amber color and so beautiful that I had to look away from them, or I feared that I might become hypnotized. His face, so gorgeous, showed an expression of worry with light confusion thrown on top. _'Okay, I just got to find out.'_

"Excuse me, what are your names?", I asked them.

"Oh, how rude of us. I'm Bella Swan and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen", she said. _'Holy Shit. I'm in THE silver Volvo of THE Edward Cullen with THE Bella and Edward!'_

**I 3 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was silent the whole car ride after that realization. I wanted to scream, cry, and jump up and down at the same time. I immediately tried to take in as much as I could, taking deep breaths so I could remember the smell of the car. Who knew how long I was going to be here? Might as well make the best of it. Then I slowly ran my hands over every surface I could, everything was so nice and smooth (should be since it was all gray leather). When I tried to feel the carpet, I fell on my head and made a very unattractive yelp.

"What happened?", Bella asked, turning in her seat to see me as I was.

"She fell, and I don't know why", Edward said, his voice seemed frustrated at the last part of his statement.

"What do you mean?", Bella asked him, obviously as confused as I was.

"I'll tell you later. Call Jasper and tell him to leave the house", his voice dropped to a whisper so I couldn't hear. '_Guess what? I can still hear you_!'

"Why? I don't see what this….oh! Right…the blood", Bella whispered. '_Right! Jasper still can't hold himself back when it comes to an open wound!'_ I sat myself back up on the seat, my elbows burning. That made me remember my other wounds. I looked down at the rest of my body to size them up and nearly threw up. I wasn't himophobic, that was my cousin Caitlyn. I was just disgusted at the bone I could see under the flesh that was bleeding profusely. Though I knew it wasn't a smart idea, I took a look at my elbow and actually swallowed some vomit. I could see the entire curve of my bone with no flesh around it. I was ready to pass out when the car suddenly stopped, throwing me into the back of Bella's seat.

"We're here", Edward said, getting out of his seat. A moment later he was at my side, lifting me out of the car. My skin tingled at his touch, mostly because if surprise. He wasn't as cold as I thought he would be. I thought he would be like ice in the middle of a snowstorm, but no. He was like the cold that you get at your fingertips when they haven't heated the school enough or like you just came in from the cold outside. Probably because he had bad blood circulation, like fingers.

Edward carried me inside while Bella stroked my hair in a small form of comfort. I was surprised at the house. It looked almost exactly like it did in the movie, right down to the furniture, maybe a little bigger. Edward only took two steps with me before someone, whom I assumed to be Esme, came downstairs.

"What in the world…?", she said.

"Esme", Edward said. _'Go me!'_ "Where's Carlisle? She needs help."

"I'm right here", Carlisle then came down the stairs to where Esme was right next to me. '_When did she get there?'_ "What happened?"

"She was lying in the middle of the road and we almost hit her", Bella explained.

"Ouch, you hurt your knees bad, didn't you?", Carlisle addressed me, examining my knees.

"Her elbows too", Edward said.

"You poor thing", Esme said in a motherly way.

"Come bring her into the kitchen, I've got my bag in there", Carlisle instructed. Edward did as he said and took me into the kitchen, setting me on the table with my legs straight.

"What's her name?", Esme asked Bella. _'What am I, invisible?'_

"Raychel. My name is Raychel Milam", I spoke for the first time, my voice surprisingly calm.

"Raychel, where do you live? Can we get a hold of your parents?", Esme asked me.

"No, you can't. They're…um…no longer around", there, partial truth.

"Oh, well, do you have any relatives or anything?"

"No, none. I don't even know what state I'm in", okay, total lie.

"Don't worry. You're in Washington and we'll take good care of you", Carlisle said, coming up to me with his medical bag. "I'm going to need to stitch that up, okay?" I just nodded in approval. He then brought a needle out of his bag. "This is just some anethstisia to make you sleep." He took my arm and shot it into my vein. I felt tired almost instantly, my body wavering. Esme had time to put a pillow behind me before I fell back unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean you can't read her mind?!", I woke up to Bella yelling at Edward.

"I mean her mind is like yours, like there's a shield or something blocking me. Her mind is just blank", he replied.

"Maybe she's just stupid", most likely Rosalie said, never really liked her. "She said herself that she didn't know what state she was in."

"Or maybe she was in shock. That does happen to people who nearly get run over", Alice, of course. But wait, if she was here, where was Jasper?

"If she was in shock then how could she have told us her name and that her parents were dead? People who go into shock can barely ever talk," Bella said as a fact.

"Even if she is or is not in shock, point is that her mind is a mystery, just like Bella's," Edward said.

"Does that mean she's a threat?." _'NO! I'm not a threat! I'm just the luckiest girl in the world because my one wish came true!'_

"No, I don't think so. Bella isn't." _'Yes! Listen to Edward! He's the smartest here! Except for maybe Carlisle, is Carlisle here? Wait, where exactly am I?'_ I opened my eyes as if I just woke up, fooling everybody except Edward. Wait, has he been listening this whole time? I looked around to see if I could see his face. Instead I found four pairs of eyes, two looking confused, one looking concerned, and the last giving me the stink eye._ 'Fuck you Rosalie! Go suck Emmett's cock! ...Please let Edward not be listening.'_

"Raychel, how do you feel?", Bella asked me, she being the concerned one.

"Um, better I guess. I'm pretty sure that's because I can't see the stitches and I can't feel my knee", I said, my eyes fixated on Edwrad's beautiful face. His face was like stone (well,more than normal), configured into a friendly light smile, but his eyes held confusion, determination, and what seemed like a headache coming on.

"That's good. Carlisle said you didn't break or tear anything, just a very large cut. He stitched you up and disinfected your elbow", Bella told me. I looked at my right elbow and saw that it was wrapped up in white bandages.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry, I probably screwed up your whole evening. I imagine you and Edward were on a date when I got in your way", I apologized.

"Oh no, don't worry. We were just coming back from a date when we almost hit you with our car. I'm sorry that we nearly ran over you", she apologized back.

"No, really, it's my fault. I have no idea how to repay for this treatment, I'm kinda broke", I blushed at the last part. It was true, all I had at the moment were the clothes on my back and my knowledge of the future here….that may come in handy, be totally like Alice.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. This is all free as long as you just answer some questions for us", Alice said, her voice not wavering at all.

"O…kay? But, can you tell me your name first?", I asked, keeping up the act.

"My name is Alice, I'm Edward's sister. Now, can you tell me what it is exactly that you were doing outside in such freezing rain?", she asked me. _'Come on mind, quick answer!_

"It's… complicated. See, ever since my parents died a few months ago, I've been living with family members who hated my parents and hated me. They… they kept me in the cold, dark basement and barely fed me. The only way I was able to eat was because my six-year-old cousin would bring me down twinkies and yoo-hoos. I had a constant sugar high. Then, my aunt and uncle died in a car crash so my cousin and I were going to be sent to an orphanage. She went, but I didn't, I ran off before they could get me. I've been living on the streets for two weeks and I was running from a big bear when I fell in the street and Bella and Edward came along." Oh my God, I am so good! Bella looked back at Edward to check if I was telling the truth. When he shrugged his shoulders at her, she decided to believe me.

"Dear God, you poor girl. Do you have anywhere to live?", Bella asked me.

"Yeah, in Port Angeles. Just drop me off at the alley between Brookman Law and General Tso's Chinese restaurant."

"I thought you said you didn't know what state you were in." _'Damn you Rosalie!'_

"I guess I was in shock, I did go through a tough ordeal", I said, making her glare at me.

"Well we're not dropping you off in an alley, I can tell you that", Bella said.

"Then any homeless shelter will do, I'm not very picky."

"No, you're staying here with us for the time being", Alice stated, a smirk on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note- Just saying, since I just relized, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. People who I introduce, I do own them but don't make any profit off this work. I also wanna thank everyone for reading this and I love people who review! Review, and I'll give you a cookie!

Chapter 5

We all just stared at Alice, not quite understanding what she meant. Me? Stay here? With the Cullens_? 'This can't be happening! I am not really this lucky!' _I tried really, really hard to not smile, but the muscles in my face wouldn't listen to my brain and my face was contorted into a smirk that looked like it hurt, which it kinda did. Luckily, no one was focused on my face, but on Alice's. Her friendly smile didn't waver when Rosalie let out a screech.

"What are you, crazy?!", she exclaimed. She had her fangs out a bared and her face would've been red with anger if she still had blood running through her veins_. _

"No, I just think it's the least we can do as _decent humans_, you know. Do you really want to leave her in some alley?", Alice asked her. Rosalie looked taken aback and growled in anger.

"Well, Carlisle would never allow it!"

"Yes he would, I'm sure he'd be delighted to have her stay with us", Edward said, shocking me slightly. "He did adopt all of us, you know. I'm sure one more wouldn't hurt, you know." _'NO, I wouldn't! I'll barely make any trouble! I'll leave when you guys decide to go out "hiking".'_ I pleaded to Edward in my mind, though he didn't seem to hear me. Rosalie just made some sort of noise that sounded like a mix of a bark and a roar put together.

"We'll see about that", she said and she stormed off into the house somewhere.

"Just ignore her, Raychel. Rosalie doesn't really like strangers", Alice said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it", I said, "I'm just glad she shows it. Keeping your feelings hidden is never a good thing." Alice and Bella both went 'awww'. Just then, Rosalie came back in the room with Carlisle and Esme behind her. Esme came to my side with a glass of water.

"Carlisle", Rosalie said, looking superior, "They want the gi- I mean, Raychel, to stay with us for who knows how long!"

"Is this true kids?", he asked. The two Cullens on my side nodded their heads, Alice with a smile and Edward with no expression.

"She's homeless Carlisle, she has no family and no place to live", Bella pleaded. Esme placed a head on my head and offered me the water silently. I took it and drained the whole thing, not knowing how thirsty I really was.

"She can go to a shelter! Right Carlisle?", Rosalie (whom I really hate at the moment) crossed her arms and flipped her perfect blonde hair.

"Well", Carlisle said, "I think it's best if she were to stay with us (cue Rosalie shouting 'WHAT?!' in the back round). I mean, what kind of people would we be if we had so many adopted children, yet we left this orphan out in the cold? Raychel, would you like to-"

"YES SIR!", I exclaimed, "I mean, yes please, Dr. Cullen."

"Yay! Finally someone shorter than me in the house!", Alice exclaimed, making me and a few others laugh.

"Isn't that great Edward?", Bella asked her solid boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's great", he said, not cracking a smile, "Carlisle, can I speak to you alone?" The doctor nodded and they left the room together.

"So Raychel, what school do you go to?", Esme asked me.

"I never went to school, I was always home-schooled by my mother. When she died, my relatives didn't sent me to school." _'Damn, lieing is getting easier by the minute.'_

"That'll never do. We'll enroll you into Forks High at the beginning of next year. You're lucky you came in the middle of the summer", she said, taking the empty glass from me.

"How old are you, anyway?", Bella asked. _'Once again, lie!'_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sixteen." _'So I added two years, big deal!'_

"Wow, only a year younger than Edward, Alice and I", Bella stated. "You look so much younger than you are." _'Ha, not really!'_ I don't know why, but I was so happy that I wasn't already busted by Edward, I was getting a little cocky… inside my head of course.

"Come on Raychel, I'll show you to your room", Alice said. I nodded and practically hopped off the couch and followed Alice upstairs. As I passed Edward, I wanted to tell him something that no one else could hear. _'I love you Edward!'_ His stotic face didn't falter at all. It was almost as if he didn't hear me. _'Didn't hear me… Can he hear me?'_


End file.
